orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Janel Tyler
Janel Tyler is a cover identity designed by the Krill soldier, and former school teacher, Teleya. During Teleya's period as Janel Tyler, Tyler is a Human Lieutenant Science Officer and dark matter cartographer serving in the Planetary Union. Creation of "Janel Tyler" After Teleya escaped prison in Union space, she joined the Krill military and was assigned to an unnamed Krill destroyer. She then volunteers for a mission to infiltration the Union as a spy to capture a captain. According to Teleya: "Lieutenant Tyler was designed to be the ideal Union officer and the perfect lure." Teleya chose Captain Ed Mercer because he killed her brother Arnak at the Battle of Kastra 4 and infiltrated her ship, the ''Yakar'', which led to her imprisonment.Teleya: "Choosing you was my idea." Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes To pass Union bioscanners, Teleya was made to appear wholly Human via transcellular micrograftingEpisode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes and was given a backstory: * Tyler has been an "explorer at heart" since she was a kid with a childhood dream to visit uncharted space and contact new species.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja * Tyler is a Human, a lieutenant in the Union, and a dark matter cartographer. Janel Tyler was a compelling cover identity. Since the Union learned how to map dark matter from Pria Lavesque in late 2419,Episode 1x05: Pria the Union had a new need of experts. Career It is not known how Teleya infiltrated the Union, but Janel worked "mostly on science vessels and outposts," including Outpost 58 by mid-2420.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja She successfully transfers to the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] in August to serve as its new dark matter cartographer, ostensibly fulfilling her character's dream to explore the quadrant.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Tyler serves aboard the Orville during its missions to Nyxia,Episode 2x02: Primal Urges Xelaya,Episode 2x03: Home and part of the journey to Epsilon 5.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Personal life On the same day Janel first arrives at the Orville, Helmsman Gordon Malloy attempts to woo her, despite her showing an almost complete indifference to him. Janel begins quietly dating Captain Ed Mercer some time on or shortly after August 2420.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Teleya later said it was easy to attract Ed because he was "simplistic and easily manipulated."Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes In October, Janel's co-worker Lieutenant Morris tells her that she has a "glow;" and she and Ed agree to publicize their relationship.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Their relationship lasts until Ed's capture several days later. Capture of Ed Mercer In October 2420, Ed and Janel take a trip by shuttle to Sensoria 2. However, Janel leads Ed into Krill hands. Krill soldiers feign torturing Janel until Ed divulges his Command Codes after which Janel returns to her form of Teleya.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Production The name of the character underwent several changes. In the original draft, Tyler's name was "Janet Miller."Twitter post. Feb. 26, 2018. Deleted. A Fox press release from late December listed her name as "Janel Gillis," which may be an error or reflect a later draft name.ORVILLE, THE. The Futon Critic. Last accessed Dec. 30, 2018. Appearances *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' References Category:Humans Category:Science